Loners and Rogues
Loners and Rogues These of cats consists of two categories; loners and rogues. Loners are defined in clan terminology as Clanless cats who do not live with Twolegs, live on their own, and usually don't trouble the Clans. Rogues, on the other hand, are hostile, usually aggressive Clanless cats who are not cared for by Twolegs. Sometimes, they may start up trouble, but they usually keep away from the clans to avoid costly fights. Allegiances Loners: *'Mint' - a white she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Shimmer *'Charlotte' - pale golden-brown-and-white she-cat. Roleplayed by Bbun *'Daniel' - silver tabby tom with yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Kyra *'Breeze' - mottled pale grey she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Neha *'Henry' - brown tabby-and-white tom. Roleplayed by Bbun *'Charles' - gray tabby tom with a white belly. Roleplayed by Bbun *'Serena' - light brown tabby and white she-cat. Roleplayed by Neha *'Phoenix' - black and white tuxedo tom with deep blue eyes. Roleplayed by Cinder *'Ruby' - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Shimmer *'Ginger' - bright ginger she-cat with a white chest and paws, and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Shimmer *'Flower' - dark tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Tawny. *'Fallen Snow' - fluffy pure white she-cat with pale yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Tawny. *'Snake' - reddish brown tomcat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Tawny. *'Ash' - gray tom with green eyes and a torn ear. Roleplayed by Taters *'James (Lo)' - grey tom. Roleplayed by Neha *'Rose' - pale yellow she-cat with hazel eyes. Roleplayed by Tawny *'Doctor '- light brown tom with spiky fur on his head and brown eyes. Roleplayed by Kyra *'Donna' - ginger she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Tawny *'Rory' - pale ginger tom with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Tawny *'Amy - '''ginger she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Kyra *'Clara- brown she-cat with brown eyes. Roleplayed by Kyra. * '''Ghost- white, black, and brown calico tom with brown eyes. Roleplayed by Swiftcloud. * Leila- brown she-cat with darker brown spots all over her. Roleplayed by Swiftcloud. * Midnight- black and fluffy she-cat with reddish eyes. Roleplayed by Swiftcloud. * Edge- white tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by Swiftcloud. * Marmalade- golden tabby tom with darker stripes on his pelt. Roleplayed by Swiftcloud. * Cloudpelt- dark gray fluffy she-cat with misty blue eyes. Rogues: *'Citrine' - grey tom with citrine colored eyes. Roleplayed by Neha *'Viper' - a dark brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Trolly *'Dante' - a ginger tom with green eyes, patchy fur, and nicked ears. Roleplayed by Trolly *'James' - ginger furred tom with a white underbelly. Roleplayed by Bbun *'Victoria' - black she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Bbun *'George' - white tom with one green-yellow eye, and one blue eye. Roleplayed by Bbun *'Leaf' - a brown-and-white tabby she-cat with dark green eyes and several scars. Roleplayed by Shimmer *'Splash' - blue grey she-cat with turquoise eyes. Roleplayed by Neha *'Mist' - blue-gray she-cat with pretty green eyes. Roleplayed by Shimmer *Eliana - dilute tortishell she-cat. Roleplayed by Neha *'Holly Leaf' - ginger tom with green eyes and shredded ears. Roleplayed by Tawny. *'Hawk' - gray, white and black she-cat with yellow eyes and fluffy fur. Sister of Hazel. Roleplayed by Tawny. *'Hazel' - black and gray tabby she-cat with hazel eyes. Sister of Hawk. Roleplayed by Tawny. *'Red' - a fluffy ginger she-cat. Roleplayed by Shimmer *'Popcorn' - a cream coloured tom with yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Trolly *'Shadow' - Solid silver and black tom with poison green eyes and a scarred pelt. RPed by Crys *'Tawny' - tortoiseshell, black, and white she-cat with hazel eyes and tawny paws. Roleplayed by Tawny Roleplay Loners and Rogues Roleplay